Exorcists and Ninjas!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: THIS IS A PARTNERED STORY! The exorcists are found fighting, but what happens when road sends them to be found by Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. How will Allen and the others react by their worlds differences? What will they do? So many questions I guess you'll just have to read to find out!
1. The exorcists disappear!

YO! Vsasser here so this is going to be a crossover and a collab with another author. Right now she can't post this story on her account because her account has gone all screwy. For now we will just call her Moyashi because that's her nick name. Anyways since I know way to much about Naruto, and she knows way too much about D-Gray man. We are going to stick the to universes together. So I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR D-GRAY MAN

CHAPTER 1 : EXORSISTS DISAPPEAR

ALLEN P.O.V

I had to be the one battling the Earl, didn't I? I looked around to find my friends they were all battling the Noah, Kanda was fighting Lulubell, Lavi is fighting Teiki, Lenalee and Bookman are fighting Road, Krory and Maranda are fighting Jazero and David. Kumoi and the other scientists are all in a kercomlin fighting Akuma. They're all still alive so I guessed that was good. I went back to fighting my own opponent, the Millenium Earl. "Neah you better pay attention to your opponent." He seemed to be enjoying my worry for the others. "It's Allen! Don't call me by my Noah name Addam!"

Regular P.O.V.

"Innocence activate!" Allen yelled and he activated the crown clown. A white cloke rapped around him, and a silver mask appeared on his face. The white haired excorcist grabbed a hold of his left rist and his arm transformed into the sword of Excorsisum. It was white and the cros were black. The opposite of Earl's. They collided again. Allen swiped at Earl, and the Earl blocked the attack.

Lavi P.O.V.

"Big hammer, little hammer grow, grow, grow!" I shouted. "Do you really think that hammer can destroy my tits!" Teiki saide. He passed for a moment then smirked. Teikie released a bunch of tits and they headed towards Allen. "ALLEN LOOK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I saw all of the Noah releasing their powers on Allen, my body froze and I just stared in shock.

Regular P.O.V.

Allen and the Earl collided once more and all of the other Noah's powers collided with them. Then there was a bright flash of light and it blinded everyone. Then it was gone, and Kumoi, Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman disappeared. "I guess that's all for now see you later excorsists." Then the Earl and the rest of the Noah disappeared into the black ark.

Road P.O.V

"Road?" The Earl said. "Yes Earl-sama." I answered. "I want you to send the Excorsists to this world for me please." Said the Earl. "Ok Earl-sama." I picked up the paper Earl handed me and created a door. I picked up the excorsists and went through the door. But before I could go all the way through I heard the Earl say, "Come right back when you're done." I nodded. I found a clearing and put the excorsists there. Then I heard voices. I ran to the sound of the voices stumbling upon 4 teenagers. One with silver spiky hair wearing a mask. Another with black hair chewing on a tooth-pick, a black haired one with red eyes, and one with an ugly fashion sense. 'Well this is going to be fun.' I thought to myself.

FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN! Whew that was a lot of work. You know I don't know much about D-gray man and all. Moyashi always goes on about D-grayman. And since I don't know it that well please forgive me I might not have spelled the names right. If I did spell something wrong review to me and I'll fix it when chapter three is up. Because Moyashi and I decided to split. She wrote this one, and I wrote chapter two. So if there is any spelling mistakes I totally blame Moyashi. Anyways hoped you liked it!


	2. A run in with Shinobi and a girl!

CHAPTER 2: A RUN IN WITH SHINOBI AND A GIRL

REGULAR P.O.V

Kakashi checked the scroll with their instructions for a fifth time. "Kakashi is something bothering you?" Asuma asked concerned. Kakashi sighed. "Something just doesn't sit right with me is all." Kakashi explained jumping to the next tree. They followed Kakashi worried of their captains unsure feeling. "Well what ever it is we will face with the full power of youth!" Gai called cheerfully.

Unknown to him that didn't help his teammates. Kakashi checked the squads surrounding finding no problems. "Kurenai do you sense a genjutsu?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai was surprised. "N-no." She answered unsure. Kakashi nodded. They traveled until Kakashi held out a hand informing them to stop.

"Found me out so soon?" A female voice called. Kakashi revealed his sharingan. "Leave now, or else you want a fight." Kakashi warned glaring at the shady forest around them. "Well your no fun." A girl was suddenly a tree ahead of them. Kakashi pulled out a katanna, and Asuma his chakra blades.

"Formation B-3." Kakashi ordered. They nodded in response. Kurenai and Gai took a step back. Kakashi and Asuma stood in the way of Gai and Kurenai. The girl wore a torn up shirt, a blouse. She also had a tie, and she seemed to be licking a lollipop.

"Well are we going to fight or what?" The girl asked rather impatient. "Depends…" Kakashi jumped in the air showering kunai and shuriken. She smiled moving out of the way. She looked at Kakashi seeing a glint in his eye. BOOM! The forest shook as a paper bomb went off. "…on the or what." Kakashi landed swiftly watching the smoke.

Then his eyes widened. "What is it Kakashi?" Asuma asked concerned. Kakashi's glare hardened. "Clever, but you'll have to do better than that." The girl came out of the smoke untouched. "Darn." Asuma glared biting on his tooth-pick. Kakashi was trying to figure the girl out.

"I'm having fun with you guys." She said giggling. Kakashi was starting to lose his cool. "Kakashi what do we do?" Gai asked. Kakashi sighed. "I'm trying…I don't know, but for now let's try and figure this out slowly. That means no close combat…" Kakashi was telling them when the girl smiled.

This was fun, but I have my orders. I'll see you later." She said. Their eyes widened. "What?" Everybody was confused. She smiled as a darkness washed over the group. 'Darn it…can't fall asleep now…" Kakashi thought as the darkness surrounded him.

So what did you think? I know these chapters are short, but Moyashi and I barely have classes together to discuss this stuff. Anyways if you've read my other stories sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I need a flash drive to move the stories to a computer where I can post things. So I'm sorry, and thank you for reading!


	3. Introductions and weirder introductions!

Kakashi POV

My head was pulsing as I sat up. I heard groaning behind me. "Are you guys alright?" I said holding my head up with my hand. The three sat up seeming to have the same problem. "I'm hurt, but I will manage." Asuma said trying to spot the girl's chakra signature. But I couldn't sense it. We decided to ignore what just happened because the threat had left. We then continued until Asuma called out, "Kakashi what's that down there?" I looked down to find a pile of people. 'Who the heck are these people I have never seen them before?' I thought to myself. I jumped down from the tree to get a better look. I crouched down in front of a boy that looked 16 or 16. He had pure white messy hair, a jagged red scare over his left eye ending with an upside down star like pentgal on his for head.

He also wore a white cloak, a black and silver coat with a symbol on the left, black skinny jeans, black and silver knee length boots, and a silver mask was on the back of his cloak. "I wonder if he is all right?" I thought out loud I started to shake him to wake him up, and at that moment a pair of silver eyes fluttered open and stared up at me.

Allen POV:

I woke up to someone shaking me. I thought it thought it might have been Lavi, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't the red head. I jumped up and got into a fighting stance "who are you and what do you want?" I said, "whoa, calm down moyashi," Lavi said popping out of nowhere, "they are friendly," Lavi said as if they were pets. "For the last time it's ALLEN BAKA USAGI," I screamed at him. "Geez I swear you and Kanda have small brains." I heard a grown from behind me; I turned around and saw Kanda getting up. "Yu, your up!" Lavi said jumping on Kanda and talking him to the ground. Kanda got up and pushed Lavi off of him, he then unsheathed mugin and put it up to the red haired exorcist's neck "I thought I told you not to call me that BAKA USAGI!" the samurai screamed, and started chasing Lavi around the clearing. I heard an another grown but this time to the left of me. So I trend around and saw Lenalee, I ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Lenalee are you all right?" I said face filed with worry, "Yeah, how about you Allen?" she answered. "Yeah, I am fine I just have a couple cuts don't wor-" I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain in my side where the Earl had stabbed earlier, I coughed up some blood, and grabbed my side, and Lenalee began to worry. "Allen your bleeding!" she shouted, "it's nothing really the Earl just landed a hit on me when all the Noah released there power," "hear I will take care of than Allen," Bookman said coming up to me with a first aid kit. "Oh It's nothing really to worry about," I said, but he wouldn't listen, " this is awkward..." the black haired one chewing on a tooth pick whispered to the silver haired one, the silver haired one nodded. "This is just out of curiosity, but who are you and were the heck did you come from?" the silver haired one asked. I stood up and said, "you tell us first," the silver haired one sighed standing up. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, these are my squad members Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Maito Gai," Kakashi introduced. "Well it's nice to meat you Kakashi Hatake, I'm Allen Walker, the girl is Lenalee Lee, the one with the red hair and eye patch is Lavi Bookman, the long haired he woman is Yu Kanda call him Kanda or he might kill you, the one that is wearing a lab coat and is also in side the robot is Kumoi Lee and yes him and Lenalee are brother and sister, and-" Lavi broke right in. "And the big Panda bear is Bookman." Lavi said proudly. Bookman looked as if he might kill the redhead. "I'M NOT A PANDA BEAR!" The man cried. The four in front of us were thoroughly confused on what the heck was going on. "Anyways where did you come from?" I broke in trying to break the ice. Kakashi snapped out of his trance at watching Bookman and Lavi argue. "Konoha. You should know you're just outside the border of the land of fire." Kakashi said. I was confused. "Where do you guys come from?" Kakashi asked. I glared at Lavi and Bookman. The two stopped fighting and decided to listen to the conversation. "England." I answered. Kakashi was just as confused as I was. He rubbed his chin in thought. "I might have a theory if you are willing to listen to it." Kakashi said. I nodded. "You guys came from a different dimension. That's why I've never heard of England and you've never heard of Konoha. That's the only plausible answer I can come up with." Kakashi told me. Kumoi nodded. "Very good deduction I believe that's the case." Kumoi said. Lenalee was surprised. "Then how do we get home and what do we do till we can?" Lenalee asked. The black haired bowl haircut came out of nowhere and was right in front of Kakashi. "Please allow them to come on a mission with us. PLEASE!" Gai begged. Kakashi was horrified that Gai was bursting his space bubble. Kakashi and Kurenai calmly hit him over the head. When Gai was completely away and out of his bubble Kakashi cleared his throat. "Since you guys don't know where anything is and what to do…I hate to agree with Gai, but you'll just have to accompany us on our mission." Kakashi said. We all took glances at each other.

Alright here is the third chapter hope you enjoy. Also Moyashi wrote most of this chapter and I edited it best of my ability so if there are any mistakes take it to her. She's DGM Allen Walker. Anyways thanks for reading! REVIEW!


End file.
